papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Huff N. Puff
|location = Flower Fields |species = Ruff Puff |hp = 60 |ap = 5 |df = 0 |wn = N/A |wp = Tuff Puffs |moves = Jumping/Blowing Wind/Lightning Strike/Slam Attack/Sucks in Tuff Puffs |tattle = "This is Huff N. Puff. He's a giant cloud monster. His thunder attack is very dangerous. If you don't defend, you'll take massive damage. When you attack Huff N. Puff, little clouds called Tuff Puffs come out. Their number is based on the amount of damage you do. If you leave the Tuff Puffs, Huff N. Puff will swallow them up and restore his HP. You need to use smart tactics to beat this guy, Mario." }} Huff N. Puff is a gigantic Ruff Puff and a minion of Bowser. He attacks Flower Fields with an army of Lakitus, Ruff Puffs and a variety of other creatures. His plan fails after Mario breaks the Puff-Puff Machine and makes Flower Fields sunny again. When Mario encounters him in Cloudy Climb, he gets angry at Mario, asking him as to why he broke his machine and informing him that he just wanted to reside in a field filled completely with clouds. He also gets angry at Lakilester for betraying him if he is Mario's current partner during the confrontation. He attacks Mario first by blowing wind and using his Tuff Puffs to fight for him. Later in the battle, he charges himself with lightning and shocks Mario with a dangerous thunder attack. Towards the end of the fight, he takes one last desperate attempt to defeat Mario by using all his Tuff Puffs and himself to slam down on Mario. Despite everything, Huff N. Puff still loses the battle and explodes into hundreds of Tuff Puffs, releasing the sixth Star Spirit, Klevar. Tips Huff N. Puff is difficult, but only if you don't know what you're doing. Goombario states that using smart tactics is the key to victory in the battle. It is recommended the player use a Fire Flower once there's tons of Ruff Puffs. Lakilester can also use Spiny Surge to wipe out all of the Tuff Puffs, giving Huff N. Puff less opportunities to recover. Alternating between strong attacks from Mario and Lakilester's Spiny Surge is the best way to defeat him. It is also a good idea to use Chill Out as it completely prevents the Tuff Puffs from causing any damage to the player at all. As with most fights, Star Storm works well too. Whenever Huff N. Puff charges up for his lightning attack, use Lakilester's Cloud Nine to give Mario a chance to dodge it. Alternatively another good strategy is to use Lady Bow's Fan Smack attack while using Mario's Multibounce. To make this work efficiently, the players must start out with a Chill Out and proceed to use Multibounce as Mario while Bow damages Huff N Puff with Fan Smack. Knowing when he'll heal is key. waiting for him to charge up lighting gives Mario a free turn to beat on Huff N Puff in this state, Bow's Outtasight is highly recommended. As it works as a better Cloud Nine to avoid any mistakes or attacks for a charge setup. To make the Mulitbounce/Lady Bow combo work, players should also use the Ultra Boots, as these boots make Huff N. Puff easier to deal with and Multibounce is much easier to perform in the process. Having the Zap Tap Badge is also highly effective for this and makes attacking Huff N. Puff easier in his charge up form. Even if a Multibounce misses a couple times, it doesn't effect the match difficulty since Huff N. Puff's primary weakness is not having any Tuff Puffs to suck up or having so little that high damaging attacks can make what he sucks up useless. Using Parakarry's Air Raid is just as effective as using Spiny Surge. So switching Between Parakarry and Bow is also an option. Parakarry does everything Lakilester does, and possibly does it better. Trivia *Watt and Kooper are the only party members useless against Huff N. Puff. This also makes the only enemy in which Watt has a severe weakness to. *Using Sushie's Tidal Wave while the max amount of Ruff Puffs are out crashes the game, but only if it the attack isn't fatal to Huff N. Puff. *Also, there is another crash that only works on the N64 version. For this to work, Huff N. Puff must have 1 or 2 health remaining, there can't be any Ruff Puffs onscreen, Huff N. Puff can't be stunned with Watt's Power Shock or Mega Shock, and Bow's move cannot be charged. If Huff. N Puff has 1 health, Smack and Fan Smack can be used, but if he has 2 health, only Fan Smack will crash. If done correctly, this will crash the game with a TLB EXECPTION ON STORE. Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Ruff Puffs Category:Flower Fields Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Leaders Category:Paper Mario Category:Flying Enemies